


YOU ARE A MONSTER FROM HELL!

by faedemon



Series: oh, for one sweet second without the eye [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Mental Health Issues, The Slaughter in this fic is less the entity itself and more like, Violent Thoughts, everything in melanie that makes her susceptible to the slaughter, if that makes sense, this reads as kinda silly but its not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedemon/pseuds/faedemon
Summary: On Melanie, The Slaughter, and intrusive thoughts.Insidious.That’s the best word for it, she thinks.Insidious, this creeping thing that burrows inside you and makes you say things you don’t mean, do things you wouldn’t, shouldn’t do. It’s an infection unlike Filth’s, a madness different from the Spiral’s. She hates it.
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Melanie King & The Slaughter
Series: oh, for one sweet second without the eye [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791034
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	YOU ARE A MONSTER FROM HELL!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Michelle" by Sir Chloe.

Insidious.

That’s the best word for it, she thinks. _Insidious_ , this creeping thing that burrows inside you and makes you say things you don’t mean, do things you wouldn’t, shouldn’t do. It’s an infection unlike Filth’s, a madness different from the Spiral’s. She hates it.

She hates it, and in the same moment it _is_ her, the rage that courses through the very marrow of her. It’s all she has. It’s all that’s stoking the fire. It’s all that’s ringing the bell.

She hates it. She hates her.

* * *

hehe

Shut up.

hehehehehehe

Shut up! God, you’re so fucking annoying.

im the annoying one? please

what about jon. hes a fuckin prick

You’re equally prickish.

”you”

im as much a part of you as anything else melanie

why are you talking to yourself? why are you talking to yourself? why are you talking to yourself? why are you talking to yourself? why are you

SHUT UP!

ohhh don’t look now but basiras lookin at you weird again

think its cos of the hair? or maybe because youre shouting at nothing

I did not shout out loud.

you sure about that?

Yes.

hmmm i wouldnt be so sure!

anyway

mel its been a bit since youve tried to kill bouchard

twelfth times the charm maybe?

he might be in prison but thats just part of the thrill i think

I can’t tell if that’s an honest suggestion or you’re just mocking me again.

I’d say both except you’re not complicated enough for that.

hey im plenty complicated

i managed to fuck up your brain bad enough you can talk to me! thats complex

Literally every entity fucks up their avatars' heads.

You're not special for that.

boo

oh there goes jon tell him hes a piece of shit again

love it when you do that

what? not gonna cave?

fucking pussy lmaooo

Shut up.

you sound like a broken record

just add that to the list of broken shit about you

You don’t have to rub it in. What are you, _Elias_?

ouch

i like to think im a little cooler than that

he never DOES anything he just sits around pullin his fuckin strings

what does he have like a secondary web alignment or something

You think you’re fucking cool?

yeah dude

literally every action movie youll ever watch has a slaughter aligned protag

all those henchmen they murder no hesitation???

im just sayin

Why would you know anything about action movies?

first of all i know everything you know

second, do you think the web has exclusive rights to movie-related shit? because if so you’re about to get a serious wakeup call

ever seen the movie tusk?

flesh movie. hands down

Wish I were Jon right now.

I bet the Eye is quiet.

HAH

ohhhh my god im sorry thats the funniest shit ive ever heard

What?

ok imagine a child

you know that thing they do where they ask you one question and when you answer it they go ‘why?’

and then you answer that and they ask why again and they just keep fucking asking it

yeah thats the eye but x1000

you DONT want to be jon melanie i can tell you that with 100% confidence

the slaughter is the coolest of the entities

From what I’ve heard of the Vast I’d say that’s the coolest.

MELANIE

come ON

all vast avatars are manlets and you think theyre COOL?

youre dissing yourself here! come on

I’m not a Slaughter avatar.

youre well on your way though

Also, calling yourself the coolest entity is kind of cheap.

im not the slaughter mel

im _your_ slaughter

What’s the difference?

the difference is you’re talking to yourself

:) 

You said that Jon talks to the Eye.

yeah but the eye is different

the eye doesn’t like… infect its avatars the way the slaughter does

beholding isnt personal enough for that

it gives little gifts to its avatars but its never in them the way im in you

i am you, melanie

all your bad parts. all your angry parts.

im everything that makes you violent

Stop talking to me.

and deprive you of my comedic genius? never

I thought the Slaughter was all about music. Not jazzed to hear its into standup as well.

oh i can do music if you want to

here

_This is the song that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friend  
Some people started singing it  
Not knowing what it was  
But people kept singing it just because_

_This is the song that never ends—_

* * *

The worst part about it is that sometimes it’s almost funny. Sometimes Melanie can welcome it like an old friend: someone she can banter with, someone that knows her, someone that shares her thoughts and doesn’t shy away from her impulses. Encourages them, in fact. Enables them.

Oh, it reminds her that it’s the worst soon enough, irritating her beyond what she can handle. But in those moments, its not the Slaughter—her Slaughter—herself?—that she lashes out at.

She hates Jon, she thinks. Really.

But _he’s_ the one avoiding her more often, these days.

* * *

melanie

FEED me melanie

im so fuckin hungry bro

at this point ill even take you stabbing a pillow! it doesnt have to be a person

As if you’d be satisfied with that.

well

no. obviously not

its the thought that counts?

No.

come on

i know youre itching for it

we can shake up a homeless guy or something. someone who wouldnt fight back

What the fuck? No!

ok then a mugger or a rapist

if you wanna get all moral about it

We’re not shaking up anyone.

I’m not leaving the Archives.

ok fuck it shake up jon

he cant die anymore probably so whatever

What.

please, you would’ve come to that conclusion yourself

if the fucking bomb didnt kill him what would?

not a little stabbing

listen its either him or basira at this point so like

take your pick

What, not prepared to break into prison to kill Elias anymore?

oh i am SO prepared 100% down no questions asked just say the word

but we both know youre too pussy for that so how about someone who wont fight back?

jonll just look at you all sad

between coping with the pain, anyway

Shut up.

Pain?

what, did you think avatar immortality came with pain tolerance?

it wouldn’t be as fun to fuck with each other if we couldn’t feel pain

desolation avatars are all about pain theyre freaks like that. sadomasochists or whatever

Oh.

yeah dude

jon may be a monster but hes a monster with feelings

all the better to maim in my opinion

Oh.

* * *

When had she given in this much? When did she start talking back?

* * *

When Melanie wakes up with Jon and Basira hovering over her, a pain like nothing she’s ever felt in her leg, the first thing she feels—before the consuming rage, before the fear—is relief.

It’s not the right kind of relief. It’s not pure, like taking a breath as you emerge from water, or breaking out into fresh air after leaving a stuffy building. It’s like gasping after you’ve nearly drowned. Like collapsing outside, having run from a housefire.

And then she’s screaming, thrashing, because _it’s gone_ and she’s empty and Jon, that fucking monster, is holding a scalpel over her bleeding leg—

* * *

She’s empty.

* * *

There’s no Slaughter to hold her hand steady, but desperation does the trick.

She drives the awl in.

Once.

Twice.

* * *

Jon calls her an ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please leave a comment! <3


End file.
